Mrs Lovett or Lucy
by duster17
Summary: What if Lucy never took the posion and took Johanna someplace where they can't be found? What if she returns. Love triangle between Sweeny and Lucy and Mrs. Lovett


Well first off I'm not gonna read any flames about characters being out of character. What is the point in doing a fan fic when you can't do anything new with the characters. It's not right. Well enough of my rambling On with the story. I do not own Sweeny Todd

Sweeny Todd walked down Fleet Street. The place that he dreamed about for 15 years. The place of his destruction and the place where he shall have his vengene for the wrongs done to him in the past. He walked toward Mrs. Lovett's meat shop for above it was his old home. Where he spent his happy days with his beloved wife Lucy and their one year old daughter Johanna. The happy times have gone away now and he was left with his misery. While pondering this Sweeny Todd opened the door to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. It looked like it needed a good cleaning. The floors needed to be cleaned and the windows were so dirty that little light came through them. What a shame in his day the place was full of life and light. "Ahh a customer" a voice yelled snapping Sweeny Todd out of his daydream. Sweeny saw the source of the voice which happened to be a women covered with flour. "I suppose this is Mrs. Lovett" Sweeny thought to himself

"Come in sit sit" Mrs. Lovett said while she grabbed him by the arm. She half-marched half-walked him through the door and to a table. She planted him down so hard that Sweeny thought the chair was going to break. "Sorry if I'm a little flustered but i haven't seen a customer for weeks. They avoid us like mad. Times is hard. " Mrs. Lovett said in a sad voice. Then she went around the counter to get his pie and a cup of ale. "Is the room above the shop empty? If times are so hard then why don't you rent that out? It should bring something in" said Sweeny Todd in a tight voice. He was getting a bit mad at Mrs. Lovett's stupidity. "People think the place is haunted. Something bad happened up there many years ago. There was a barber and his wife and the wife was wanted by another man. So he sent the barber away for life" Mrs. Lovett answered. She walked across the shop with Sweeny Todd's ale and pie. She set down the ale and pie in front of Sweeny Todd. She sat down across from Sweeny Todd with a strange expression on her face. Sweeny couldn't firgure out what it was. Maybe she knew his true name? No that can't be it. Sweeny asked "What was the barber's crime?" He was curious to see what the Mrs. Lovett would think of the charge that the judge had given him.

"Foolestness. The other man was a judge and he wanted the barber's wife like mad. So he had a trial with a trumped up charge." answered Mrs. Lovett. Sweeny smiled it looked like it was a sad smile to Mrs. Lovett. "What happened to the wife?" Sweeny asked. "Well to make a long story short the judge sent for her. He said he blamed himself for her awful plight. She went to the judge's house where they were having a ball all in mask. No one she knew was there and she asked where is Judge Turpin. The Judge was there but he had a plan to have her. The guests of the party were in on it. They thought she was daft and laughed when the Judge raped her." Mrs. Lovett answered. Suddleny Sweeny Todd yelled "NOOOOOOOOO." Mrs. Lovett jumped and almost knocked the cup of ale over. While Sweeny Todd stood up and knocked his chair over. "Would no one have mercy on her?" Sweeny Todd asked. "It is you Benjiman Barker. No one had mercy but she stopped it by taking your daughter and leaving. No one knows where she is now" Mrs. Lovett's heart went out to the man. She wasn't sure at first when he walked into her shop. The Benjiman Barker she knew didn't have the darkness in his soul like this man did. She had a feeling it has been eating at his soul for 15 years. She knew that it wan't healthy to hang on that long. It was in that moment that she will love him. It shouldn't be that hard. She always had a foundness for him.


End file.
